


Art for "Secretary" story by Candymacaron (4 pieces)

by Detochkina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Animation, Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detochkina/pseuds/Detochkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Candy had shown me the first two scenes of the story, I knew I had to do some art for it. Well, animated graphics. And here they are.</p><p>Candy, darling, it's been such a pleasure to be on this ride with you and see this magnificent story born! The amount of flailing and drooling I did reading every new scene should be officially acknowledged and documented. I think that not only did you do true justice to a great movie everyone should see, but you actually created a better story! Thank you for sharing it with me and I hope you enjoy the animated work. :)</p><p>This is created as supporting art for <a href="http://reel-merlin.livejournal.com/">Reel_Merlin 2015</a> fest.</p><p>Please make sure to leave LOTS of LOVE for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron">Candymacaron</a>'s story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5009932/chapters/11513269"><em>Secretary</em></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Secretary" story by Candymacaron (4 pieces)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Secretary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009932) by [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron). 



  **Animated Graphic, 1.**

 Banner for the story _Secretary:_

_ _

  **Animated Graphic, 2.**

Quote that inspired the graphic:

"Merlin chances a look at Mr Pendragon behind him, but doesn’t bother trying to break into the man's thoughts. Instead he holds his breath, resting his elbows against the oak and straightening into a horizontal position that makes him feel more table than human.

“Dear Mr Cedric,” he reads, concentrating on the consolidated rows of type. “I am grateful to you for referring me to your case. The subject of animal captivity has been of interest to me for some time— ah— ahh!”

A hollow clap echoes through the office.

Merlin gasps as pain radiates into the tender flesh underneath his trousers. He looks over his shoulder, craning his neck as far as it will go without snapping, and gapes at his boss.

Mr Pendragon stands poised behind him. Unblinking. “Continue, Mr Emrys,” he instructs after a loaded pause.

“Umm…” Merlin stutters.

“Read,” Mr Pendragon commands, velvet-smooth.

Merlin’s arse-cheeks clench reflexively at the measured tone of Mr Pendragon’s voice. Positioned this way—his palms suctioned to the desk, arse throbbing and held high like a show dog—it should be horrifying. It should be wrong, and demeaning, but...

But."

 

  **Static Graphic, 3.**

Quote inspired it:

“I’m sorry, but you have to go,” Mr Pendragon says in a hushed voice.

“Mr Pendragon,” Merlin sniffles. “What are you—”

A sterner, “Leave.”

“No—you don’t have to do this…” Though he thinks better of it, Merlin lets a question slip. “If this is about what we did in the office yesterday, about your father hearing—”

The blue in Mr Pendragon’s eyes clouds in a violent storm. He pries Merlin’s first open, jamming the envelope into his hand. “I said get out of my sight!” he erupts, loud enough for the street to hear. “Now!”

  **Animated Graphic, 4**.

Quote that inspired it:

Merlin makes an unintelligible noise, high in his throat. He bites down on the ball, trying not to salivate.

Mr Pendragon chuckles. He leans up in his chair. “Let’s try that again, shall we?” he says, removing Merlin’s gag.

Merlin gasps as the restraint falls, “Thank you, Mr Pendragon!” he says, the words flying from his mouth.

“Thank you Mr Pendragon...?” Mr Pendragon prompts.

“Thank you, Mr Pendragon.” Merlin grins. “Sir.”

 

 


End file.
